


stoner ben

by neolithicboy



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, M/M, Marijuana, No Plot/Plotless, Recreational Drug Use, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolithicboy/pseuds/neolithicboy
Summary: ben has a headache, smokes a joint and texts his bf.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Ben Segal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	stoner ben

inhale, exhale. 

my head throbbed, and i groaned into my hands. 

the room was dark. it was 3am, and there was really no reason for me to be awake. 

and yet. 

the headache seemed like it wasn’t just gonna go away. 

inhale, exhale. slowly. 

i lifted my head to open and sift through my bedside table, smiling faintly but triumphantly as i found my lighter and a joint. 

when in doubt. 

i lit it and brought it to my lips, inhaling deeply. 

it burned harshly, and dried my mouth out, and it tasted a little like burnt asshole. i relished it, and took another drag. 

inhale, exhale. 

i coughed, once, twice, three times. took a sip of the ancient water bottle on my table. 

the throbbing in my head had died down.

i leaned back against my headboard. the room was faintly foggy, and i took another puff to watch the smoke billow around my head. 

my phone buzzed from the pocket of my hoodie. 

inhale, exhale, cough. repeat, sans cough. 

i pulled it out. rodrick. 

_u up?_

i typed slowly, my fingers struggling to keep up with my brain. 

_yea lol_

_havin a toke_

i took another hit. the dry smoke was dense, and i closed my eyes against the faint feel of nausea rising in my stomach. 

my phone buzzed again. 

_aw lucky_

_wish that were me lol_

i smiled distantly and replied without hesitation. 

_come over_

a second later, his response came through:

_bet_

_omw and bringing wendys_

my stomach growled at the thought of food, and i had another hit to distract myself. then i messaged him back. 

_i would both kill and die for you_

he didn’t respond, but he liked the message. i put my phone back in my pocket. 

inhale, exhale. smile, despite myself. 

i took a final, long drag from the joint, dropping it into an empty monster can on my table. 

i sagged against my pillows, stretching my limbs one at a time before settling to wait for rodrick. 

smoke still lazily circled my head, and i blew a puff of air at it just to watch it move. 

inhale, exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this stoned af so if it doesn’t make sense sorry lol


End file.
